Never Rest 4: Rupture
'''Never Rest 4: Rupture '''is a fourth season of Never Rest. It premieres on Dec. 24, 2015. Plot Synopsis After the wrath of Explorer in Ford Intl. Base, Ranger & Everest are seen leaving the base they look around to see that their base is literally back into normal. On the halfway, Land Cruiser is waiting for them. Everest says that he suffers a deep breakdown after a massive explosion inside the tunnel in the series Undercover. Land Cruiser checks him but Ranger says that Everest is now in good condition. Everest decides and told Ranger that they will set apart from his journey because he and Land Cruiser are going back to their home in Mt. Everest. Ranger disaappointed with his decisions after all the sacrifices he made just to protect him. Everest insists and says "You protect me? I protect myself. I'd chase Explorer to get my necklace back and during my body breakdown, You lefted me. Right?". Ranger saw all the changes when he was now from Land Cruiser. Ranger reminds them "Being a Ford ruptured because of this, but I think this is not the last time that you will see me again. Because in any minutes, Explorer is coming back again" Everest apologizes before they leave. Ranger replies and says "You will be". Focux is on the way to visit the prison of Explorer but the police officers reported that Explorer escapes again. Focux thinks that Explorer escapes by his glitch again. When he exits, He saw Explorer escaping leaving the base above the roofs possibly that he is now hunting Everest as he was knocked down twice in every battle. Back in the woods, Ranger is walking alone and thinking what did he do wrong to Everest & Land Cruiser the camera turns Raptor looking in "Wildtrak your next" printed on the ground. Suddenly, He hears some noise near to him he checks it and he saw Everest & Land Cruiser leaving until he saw Ranger. When Ranger thinks what he do wrong to them Raptor says "It's not bad for letting them go, Ranger" behind him. Ranger surprised that he returns after a couple years past because of her duties in Ford Intl. Base as a acting leader. Ranger hugged Raptor and tells that he is literally back for him. Suddenly, Ranger noticed someone running towards to them when he wants to determine who was it he saw Focux. He reported that Explorer escapes again by his glitch and there is a possible that he is now hunting for Everest. Raptor introduced himself to Focux. Ranger remembers where was the location of Everest & Land Cruiser's mansion (on Mt. Everest). Focux decided to stay in their base because he thinks that they can literally do it. Before they move to find Everest & Land Cruiser, Ranger told his brother Raptor that he is going to have a battle without him because this is the chance for his vengeance against Navara. Raptor approves and he say that he will gonna stay and wait for his respond if he needs his help. After the Clash, Ranger returns safely to Raptor to continue their mission. Meanwhile, Explorer met Escape while he was escaping. Escape reveals that Everest is located in Mt. Everest. Explorer responds but he has a favor and that is to be his partner. Escape expecting for this because he fail so many times against them. As they are now on the way to the Mt. Everest, Ranger & Raptor are also on the way to stop them. Everest & Land Cruiser finally arrived in their mansion, Before Everest opens the door he feel something bad around them. Explorer & Escape are arrived quickly and they are now preparing to initiate both of them. Everest. Land Cruiser also feels that their someone behind them. Until Explorer appears behind Everest and shove him away from Land Cruiser while Land Cruiser mounts his cross hammer but suddenly Escape appears preventing him to save Everest. Escape skilled "The Eye" (temporarily stunned a target) before he skilled "Mark of Oblivion". wherein Land Cruiser incapacitated and being brutalized completely. Everest seen beating up by Explorer (Everest can't skill his abilities because Explorer silenced him called "De-Spelled" even though he is in Mt. Everest). Everest begging to Explorer but Explorer doesn't have any mercy to him and he says "Do you feel what i'd feel before? You knock me down many times but this time it's my turn Everest." Afterwards, and then he knocked down completely Everest. Raptor quickly dive in and smash completely Explorer and adds another smash called "Re-Smashed Up!" (Raptor will smash his hands creating a wave of impacts into a target) wherein Explorer thrown away and knocked down. Escape disappears after Explorer is being knocked down. Ranger tries to find Escape but he fails. Land Cruiser apologizes to Ranger because his thoughts was happened. Everest was carried by Raptor to their home but when Ranger is looking to Explorer,He saw Eco-S' weapon revealing Eco-S is possibly still alive. Explorer smiles at him and says that the time that he executed Eco-S is just a show and he vanishes after he explains everything. ''"Eco-S is still alive, Ranger" '' Eco-S appears preparing his shotguns for the final battle, Before the screen shuts to the end. Deaths (None) Trivia * This series is in between of Breakdown & Clash of the Pickups. * The term '''Rupture '''refers to Everest & Land Cruiser set apart from Ranger. * Ranger returns here after the Clash of the Pickups. * Eco-S confirmed alive and will return in the final installment of Never Rest. * Eco-S appears in the end which it is only a sneak peek in the final installment of Never Rest.